early_morningfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjago
Ninjago: Timelost Villain: Focus Ninja: Jay Setting: Trashed Future Ninja Suits: Salvage Ninja Collectibles: Elemental things left by the ninja in the past by their future selves? Sets: • Kai’s Scrapper ATV • Lloyd’s Junk Treader • Zane’s Salvage Copter • Ronin’s Resistance Tank • Cole’s Buster Mech • Patrol Walker • Dropship Box Art: Jay, wearing Salvage Ninja goggles Episodes: • “Too Late” • “A Long Time Coming” Ninja Suits: Tech Ninja. Salvage Ninja? Setting: Used future. Timelost realm? Focus Ninja: Villains: Future insurgents, scrappers. Collectibles: Sets: Kai’s Scrapper ATV, Lloyd’s Junk Treader, Zane’s Salvage Copter, Ronin’s Resistance Tank. Cole’s Buster Mech. Patrol Walker. Dropship. Crane Assault Notes: The Future version of one of the Ninja will play a large role. Could be Cole, with the explanation that this is why he did not appear in the future vision. If it does not happen sooner, this may be when Wu is found. A version of the Mechanic plays some role. Episode titles: Too Late, Villains: The Time Twins arrive in the future, where they have a run-in with the local power. Something has caused the future to be corrupted, and now there is a dystopian world. The grunt villains go around as enforcers. One of the twins is captured, while the other attempts to escape. The villains learn that there is something of interest in the past, and decide to take it for themselves, taking the timeblades to create a more advanced time machine than the iron doom, probably one which is self-contained. Eventually the ninja are scattered in two or more groups in different times, but one is able to help the other through being in the past and effecting the future. Futuristic prison, visit to island of the scrappers, who maybe appear early on in the season. Later, they come to the island of the scrappers. Villains should have an ultra-clean and futuristic aesthetic. (Like the T-1000?) One of the ninja will run into their future counterpart. Salvage robot character. Ronin is a resistance figure in the future. There is more to the new emperor of Ninjago. Might be interesting if one of the characters meets their future child. Focus Ninja will meet their own future self, whose personality will be somewhat different from how everything got screwed up, but also highly competent. I could definitely see this being Jay. Maybe Kai, Cole, or Nya, but not Zane or Lloyd. Nelson plays some role in the future. Villains are Technosites, known colloquially as Brainborgs. Perhaps the villain has some kind of relationship with the storm ninja. Ninjago: Entombed Villain: Focus Ninja: Cole Setting: Desert Ninja Suits: Desert Ninja Collectibles: “Canopic Jars” Sets: • Sand Roller • River Speeder • Forbidden Tomb • Beetle Dragon • Sand sailor Box Art: Cole, wearing Desert Ninja scarf, sandstorm background (eye makeup idea would work better with Nya…) Episodes: • “In Too Deep” • Ninja Suits: Desert Traveler Ninja. Scarf piece? Hoods look more like a wrapping, colors are desaturated and dulled, except for some trim. Some sets feature them with scarves. Look a bit more tattered and torn. Setting: Desert and underground labyrinth. Nightmare Realm? Egypt Realm? Focus Ninja: Whoever this is will have dreams about the Buried King. Lloyd is possible, as Misako may be in danger. Zane is a possible candidate (though so easy that he may not need to be the focus ninja). Cole’s black robes may make him the best candidate for the box art. I wouldn’t count out Jay. Villains: Entombed king, mummies Sets: Scorpion. Large desert vehicle. Throne room. River speeder. Sand dragon – animated statue -(or what about a beetle dragon?)? Collectibles: Treasures, relics. Minifigs: Desert traveler Misako, Notes: One episode would deal with a sandstorm. Should reveal some backstory for Misako. Character named Benu. I think his tomb dug too deep, possibly into the nightmare realm, or the realm of dreams. Hundreds of years ago, when the land of Ninjago was very different, the “Pharaoh” obtained vast power. However, he dug down too deep, possibly into another realm. He and his loyal followers were sealed away by those who betrayed him. Later, he revives those who were loyal to him. Adder, asp… Ninjago: Wild Hunt Villain: “Braunwulff” “”Morgengaunt” Isengrim – Kravengaunt Hackengaunt (Just Gaunt?) Grimgaunt the Hunt-Lord Focus Ninja: Zane Setting: Vast Wilderness Ninja Suits: Beastmaster Ninja Collectibles: Sets: • Jay’s Harpoon Sub • Zane’s Arctic Plow • Hunt Chariot • The Man-eater Box Art: Zane, wearing hood and with falcon on his arm, forested background Episodes: • “The Great Outdoors” Ninja Suits: Beastmaster Ninja. Have animal-themed styling, with metallic trim. Probably accentuate the ninja’s animal symbols. Setting: Vast wilderness. Could it be that it is nearly impossible to navigate, or that you can take special “shortcuts”? Focus Ninja: Zane Villains: Collectibles: Animal attributes. Sets: Jay’s boat/sub. Nya’s (sea?) flyer. Machete mech. Hunt chariot (covered in spikes and blades). “Morbuzakh.” Elemental beasts. Notes: May explain where the ninja’s animal face symbols come from. What about Shade’s bat? Villain should have a hunting hawk. Takes place in Ninjago’s largest national park. Hunt-Lord has two daughters that serve him. Wulff, Braun, Revonna, Buzz, Arktos A villain decides to hire someone to hunt down the ninja, perhaps someone close to Chen. Various Ninjago: Return of the Golden Ninja Villain: Asura themed? *wink* Avera Focus Ninja: Lloyd Setting: Ninja Suits: Flag Ninja, Elemental Embodiment Ninja Collectibles: Sets: • Kai’s Scrapper ATV Box Art: Lloyd, in green, but with gold highlights. His eye and/or hand glows gold. He is possibly flanked by other ninja, or maybe Zane and Cole especially Episodes: • “Green around the gills” • “A Long Time Coming” Ninja Suits: Elemental Embodiment Ninja. Training ninja? And/or flag Ninja. Setting: Focus Ninja: Lloyd Villains: Elemental Monsters Collectibles: New manifestations of golden power. Notes: The Golden power was destroyed with the Golden Master Overlord, right? The Golden Power is that of Creation itself. It cannot be destroyed. More on the origins of the Golden Weapons. Point in the story where Lloyd’s tomorrow’s tea is purged from his body, temporarily. It is brought up whether Lloyd actually has to be the Golden Ninja now. Lloyd never got the chance to choose to be the Green Ninja, but, now, he does. The others agree to back him, even though, on some level, it’s easier without all that power. Harumi plays a role of some kind. Lloyd finds out details about his grandfather, and possibly also his mother. A number of elemental masters would likely also appear. I’m envisioning part of this where Lloyd is sick. (I know you’re the green ninja, but you’re looking a little green.) Ninjago: Reign of Thieves Villain: Sazura Focus Ninja: Nya Setting: Feudal Japan-styled Ninja Suits: Traditional Ninja Collectibles: Fans, Scrolls Sets: • Lloyd’s Serpent Dragon • Junkboat • Tengu Tower • Ninja Hideout • Bamboo Forest • Market Street Chase • Sumo Bot Box Art: Nya Episodes: • “Birds of a Feather” • “Thief in the Night” Ninja Suits: Traditional Ninja. Possibly a touch of flag ninja. Bright colors with traditional patterns. Clip to hold elemental flags, and low-slung swords. Probably one shoulder and arm exposed. Patterns on Setting: Old Japan styled. Focus Ninja: Villains: Ninja order and Tengu. Probably the ninja order serves the Tengu, or at least wants to awaken them. The Tengu were known as the greatest thieves. Collectibles: Sets: Glider. Large rideable beast. Ninja Lair. Tengu Palace. Old-style building. Bamboo forest. Dragon puppet animated by elemental power. Notes: To avoid the complications of Time Travel, what if there is a specific reason they cannot use technology? EMP, they can be tracked, etc.? Feature a sort of “Human” Zane? What if he is knocked out but wakes up, with only basic systems on line, thinking that he is human? Include a sumo, possibly as a big fig. One of the rival ninja uses tonfa, and perhaps another, Sai. One might have a flail or Morningstar, or kusarigama. Another could use a shield. As for the Tengu, one is crow themed, others, Magpie, Owl, Eagle, Hawk, Peacock, Rooster. In the first episode, the ninja notice their stuff start to go missing. Possibly something valuable is stolen from the ninja early on, which, when recovered, will play a valuable role later on. One of the villains uses a wood sword. Episode titles: Something missing, Birds of the Feather, A Bird in the Hand, Tengu include: Harrow, Reave (or Raze), Swift, Skowl, Kaze, and Mistral Female villain. Possibly head of the Ninja clan. One set is a sumo mech, fighting a real sumo, piloted by Jay and/or Kai. What about an octopus? Day of the Departed Redux Cryptor attacks Zane with a hack, and Zane fights him inside his mind. Fortunately, now P.I.X.A.L. is able to help. Inside the simulation, Zane’s scanning abilities Chen manages to use Skylor as a pawn to best Kai and Nya, and also is able to tease them with details about their parents. He returns to her and convinces her that he wants to start things over, which is why he has returned, and reveals something she had not heretofore known about her mother. Morro comes to Wu to alert him that a ghost army is about to pour forth, and he cannot stop them. Kozu goes after Lloyd, but Pythor decides that Lloyd is his. Samukai pretends to make a run for Jay, but is actually concerned with the balance of the worlds of the departed and the living. This time around, the villains were already preparing for this. Golden Weapons Snake Staffs Elemental Blades Techno Blades Jade Blades Aero Blades Djinn Blade(s) Departed Blades Time Blades Oni Masks Golden Armor 3.9678